Washing machines have applications in both commercial and residential situations. Large machines are employed in commercial laundry facilities for washing, for example, institutional items such as hospital sheets, pillow cases, etc.
Certainly, washing machines have distinct advantages in a residential setting. Depending upon the size of a family, a washing machine in the dwelling might be used as infrequently as once each week, and as frequently as multiple times each day.
In both residential and commercial settings, a number of types of machines are available for purchase. These machines fall primarily into two categories. These categories are front-loading machines and top-loading machines.
Front-loading machines include an agitator drum which is disposed for rotation about a generally horizontal axis. As the drum rotates, the items within the drum will be tossed upward and agitated to facilitate the washing process.
In top-loading machines, an agitator disposed for rotation about a generally vertical axis is employed. Agitation is effected by the beating of clothes by agitator vanes.
It is generally conceded that front-loading machines have definite advantages over top loaders. This is so for a number of reasons.
First, front loaders tend to use less soap. This is because of the manner in which the water and soap are mixed together. Because of the tumbling action induced by a front loader, an aeration effect is created. This aeration effect generates more suds with a given quantity of soap then does a top-loading machine with the same quantity of soap. As a result, most soap and detergent manufacturers recommend that less than half of the washing agent amount suggested for top loaders be used with a front-loading machine.
Second, with a front loader, the water tumbling effect results in a cleaner, more effective process. As a result, the process is safer to the fabrics being washed. The harmful effects of agitator vanes or paddles are eliminated. Further, the typical consequent winding of clothing items tightly around the agitator member is eliminated with a front-loading machine. This result is particularly advantageous in the case of sensitive fabric blends such a pure cottons, pure wools, and linen fabrics. The chance of fraying is, as a result, minimized.
Front-loading machines also tend to have a longer useful life. In view of the nature of their operation, they are, typically, more solidly constructed and, frequently, even reinforced. Because of this more durable construction, front loaders can even be used in laundromats where they are subjected to particularly adverse handling.
Because of gravitational forces exerted upon the front loader during the drain/extraction cycle (that is, spin cycle), a front-loading machine is, typically, securely bolted to a foundational base surface. If such were not the case, the machine could lurch and tip over during the cycle. The bolting of the machine to the substrate, further, enables the front loader to out-perform a typical top loading machine.
Front-loading washers also tend to be less complex. The agitator drum is driven by a duty-rated motor having reverse and high-speed motor windings. The motor, in turn, attaches directly to the pulley for driving the drum by a standard belt-to-drum assembly. Electrical relay operation of the drum rotation is employed.
Top-loading machines, however, depend upon complex mechanical transmission and clutch units. Typically, such units are located inaccessibly underneath the agitator. Top-loaders also depend on a motor which shifts to different operating modes by a complicated configuration of drives and pulleys in order to drive the agitator mechanism. In view of these drawbacks, the repair of a problem can cost as much as buying a new top-loading machine. When a serious mechanical problem occurs with a top-loader, the machine often has to be removed from its location and completely disassembled.
With all of the advantages of a top-loading machine, such machines are not completely devoid of problems. Because of the small volume of soap or detergent necessary in their operation, owners of front loaders frequently use too much cleaning agent. This can result in over-sudsing and possible damage to the machine. At a minimum, difficulty in draining can result. Drain pumps which are typically interposed in the drain pipe can become vapor-locked. When this occurs, the functioning of the machine is diminished.
It is to these problems and positive dictates of the prior art that the present invention is directed. It is a drainage system which achieves the positive characteristics of a front-loading washing machine while solving many of the problems of the prior art.